happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
3 Kids and a Bully
Plot Pierce is shown bullying Trippy, Superspeed, and Robo Star by giving them a wedgie, shooting them with spitballs and giving them a swirlie respectively. After school ends, the trio meet up at a base that they "dug up underground" and start discussing how they are going to get revenge on Pierce. Robo Star suggests they should egg his house. Trippy and Superspeed decline saying that Pierce will kill them and they don't even know where his house is. Superspeed suggests to spread gossip about him. Robo Star and Trippy decline, saying that their teacher Lumpoo will send them to detention. Suddenly, Trippy said "Torture", Superspeed and Robo Star suddenly heard it and agreed to this idea. Trippy says to lure him to the park. The next day, Pierce sees Robo Star shouting insults at him. Pierce, angry charges at him. Robo Star runs and he lures Pierce into a net trap.Tthe net catches Pierce, Superspeed and Trippy thank Robo Star for his work. Pierce then passes out. Pierce wakes up to find that he is chained up. He says " It's too dark in here". Suddenly the lights turns on and Trippy, Superspeed, and Robo Star are staring at him wearing black masks. Superspeed said "You ready to die?" Immediately Pierce starts to panic he knew what they want. "NO NO, IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" "Sorry Bub", said Trippy "But you must pay the price." Withthin this Robo Star comes out with a cart full of sharp tools. He grabs a hacksaw "I don't get the hacksaw", he said, "I mean they break when tou try to hack away with them" Immediately Pierce starts to panic even more. Robo Star proceeds to cut off Pierce's legs and arms. Eventually the hacksaw breaks and Robo Star gets mad and leaves the door. Superspeed comes out with a chainsaw, he cuts off Pierces quills and punches him. Pierce shouts "BULKY!, O'CLOCK! HELP!" "Ain't no point of crying for help mean bully", said Trippy immediately he blows a whistle, and Robo Star comes out with Bulky's and O'Clock's decapitated heads. he throws them at Pierce. Pierce realized there is no hope. He is doomed. He will die. He tried to plead for forgiveness, but Trippy electrocutes him. When Pierce wakes up after being shocked, he finds his organs exposed. Trippy and Robo Star proceed to tear out each organ, one by one, Finally, Superspeed rips out Pierce's heart. Killing him for good. Suddenly, they hear someone knocking. "Hello? anyone there?" It was Crafty. Robo Star,Trippy and Superspeed tried to think of a plan. Suddenly Trippy said "Were here, with my friends. say Crafty, do you want to come out and see Pierce?" "Why sure! I was wondering why he hasn't visited me in all these days." Superspeed grimaced and so did Robo Star and Trippy because they know Crafty is also going to die aswell. Trivia 1. This is one of the few episodes where Trippy, Superspeed, and Robo Star all survive as most of them either die with one survive. 2. This is one of the 2 violent fanfics on htf fanon, the other being Revenge 3. This episode was created May 21, 2012 Category:Unreleased Episodes Category:Fan Episodes